npocfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Background Weapon origins All Authority weapons are manufactured by Syme, a military hardware manufacturer in the South that can trace its origins to Siodhachain-Fleischer infrastructure set up prior to 50ACE. Naming convention explained: All military tech starts with "M", to designate military. "W" signifies a weapon of some sort; could be anything from a pistol to field artillery. "I" signifies an infantry weapon, so that narrows it down quite a lot. "S" means sidearm. "R" means rifle. "C" means conditional (ie. only useful for specialist roles). "M" means machinegun. "X" means experimental. Pistols MWIS2 "Auto .45" Authority | Pre-Civil War - Large, heavy, metal .45 ACP automatic pistol. - Inherent picatinny rail along top. - Fire selector (from top to bottom): Safe/FullAuto/3rndBurst/2rndBurst/Semi. - 12 round magazine. MWIS1 "Natter Ergonomic" Authority | Civil War - Lightweight polycarbonate .22 bullpup Machine pistol. - Analogous to a Skorpion: curved 20rnd magazine and fold-over stock. - FNP90 like trigger grip to the fore of the pistol with mag inserted behind hand. MWIS3 "Thumper .44" Authority | Pre-Civil War - .44 magnum revolver broken like a shotgun to reload. - Integrated box suppressor instead of a barrel. - Inherent picatinny rail along top. Rifles SF1A1 "Cobra" Founders | Historic - Ergonomic 5.56 assault rifle with top loaded 20rnd magazine like a bren gun. - Held like a rifle instead of an assault grip, with a FNP90 style grip around the hand. External design of weapon system is all curves. - Raised ironsights like an M16. Also possible to replace ironsights rail with grenade-launcher / master-key above main barrel. - Advance Primer Ignition MWIR1A2 "Cobra" Authority | Civil War - Evolution of the Cobra design. Externally similar to the SF1A1 but using a helical magazine that lies along the top of the weapon below the picatinny rail. - Chambered in 7.62x51mm. - MWIR1A2SD variant uses integrated silencer which gives the barrel along the weapon's length a significantly bulkier, rounded appearance. MWIR1-GPMG "Support Cobra" Authority | Civil War - Heavier, sturdier belt-fed Cobra LMG. - Ammo bag / box sits to the left of the weapon; belt loaded with a pull-through tab. MWIR2A1 "Jeroboam Mk.1" Authority | Pre-Civil War - Experimental battle-rifle firing .50 BMG. - Evolution of SF1A1 Cobra design using instead a top loaded perpendicular mag with rounds pointing down, rotated 90 degrees to be fired, similar to FNP90's receiver mechanism for loading rounds. - Magazine manually reloaded similar to FNP90. - Advance Primer Ignition - Casings ejected out the bottom of the trigger grip. - Jams easily, but large majority of jams can be cleared by pulling the bolt. - Integrated 45-degree muzzle-break designed to minimize recoil. - Serious risk of hearing damage in users without proper ear protection. MWIR2A3 "Jeroboam Mk.2" Authority | Civil War - Chambered in Authority custom 11.7mm cartridge, which outputs approximately 10,000J muzzle energy. - Improved receiver sitting within a larger frame, able to slide relative to the stock and trigger grip. - Perpendicular mag replaced with helical mag. - Semi-Auto only in receiver, but full auto fire achieved by spring-loaded slide fire that automatically returns trigger to finger in recoil. Receiver can be locked to forward position (cannot slide) for semi auto. - Side casing ejection. MWIR2A4 "Jeroboam Mk.3" Authority | Post-Civil War - 11.7mm Authority cartridge. - Slide-fire trigger replaced with electronic transmission of trigger signal to reciever. - Greatly improved cyclic rate allows burst of 3 rounds to be fired before receiver recoils against rear springs. - Full-auto fire limits weapon to fire a round only on the forward momentum of the receiver in the housing. MWIX1A1 "Peregrine Multirole Mk.1" Authority | Pre-Civil War - Large weapon with 2 barrels, analogous to HKG11. - Lower barrel is 20mm semi-automatic grenadelauncher, magazine fed with bullpup mag behind trigger grip. - Upper barrel is 5.56mm, fed from FNP90 like mag; mag reloaded by lifting top of weapon like GPMG and sliding out mag. - Integrated sights of varying magnifications on top of weapon, accessed by sliding them out like sectioning plates (holo/3.4x/6x) with ironsights too. - Flip up grenade sight on left side at front of weapon. MWIX1A2 "Peregrine Multirole Mk.2" Authority | Pre-Civil War - Updated design of Perigrine Mk.1 - Grenade launcher overhauled; now belt fed from ammo box in front of trigger grip; full-auto; reloaded using pull-tab like HK21E. - Upper weapon similar, but now the magazine hinges left/right at the front of the weapon and flips out to the left of the weapon to be reloaded; casings ejected to the right. - Same integrated "sectioning plate" sights and flip up grenade sights. Machineguns MWIM1 "Knurrer" Authority | Civil War - Three barrel 1000RPM 11.7mm firing minigun. - So much kickback it can only be used by Grunts wearing a specialised exoskeleton which supports the weight of the weapon on a hydraulic arm which spoons the user's arm behind and mimics its movements; the arm is attached to a backpack which belt feeds ammunition into the weapon using an enclosed belt and which holds the battery to power it; the system's weight largely rests on the user's hips. MWIM2 "Schreier" Authority | Civil War - Burst-fire 5.56mm LMG. - Morphologically similar externally to a compact Mk43E4 with a forward grip. - Designed for 7.62 disintegrating-link belt ammunition reloaded with pull-through tab like the HK21E, can also accept 5.56mm Cobra magazines. - Direct blowback combined with short barrel and vickers muzzle-booster designed to maximise cyclic rate, achieving a cyclic rate of around 1200RPM. - Forced 5-round burst fire; no other fire-selector settings other than safe. Shotguns MWIC1 "Gravel Boxer" Authority | Civil War - Roughly SPAS12 shaped, but instead of a pumping handle under the barrel it recieves a FNP90 like magazine loading 12-gauge shells, on which you rest your front hand on rather like a Bizon. - Gas operated with the FNP90 'hockey puck' for loading and chambering shells. - Semi-Automatic only. - Large collapsible stock that slides into the gun like a MP7's. MWIX2 "Close Enough, Now" Authority | Post-Civil War - A very large heavy pistol morphologically similar to an oversized Mauser C96. - Fires specially designed quick-burning 20-gauge shells in semi-automatic by direct blowback. Experimental Gualichu Chemical Thrower Founders | Historic - Compact system for high speed chemical ejection. - Chemical tank doubles as weapon stock; tank is attached via bayonet mechanism with additional lockable seals around interface for safety. - Inherent two-feed system keeping up to 2 chemicals seperate for mixing during ejection. - Assault-rifle-like trigger grip with forward grip. - Attachment points for safety guards to shield hands and/or rest of user. - Designed for use with Hydrogen Fluoride, Agent Orange, snap-freeze chemical mixes or as a regular flamethrower. MWIX3 "LASER Rifle" Authority | Post-Civil War - Fat, M16 shaped weapon. - Magazine fed Hydrogen Fluoride (HF) or Deuterium Fluoride (DF) cells for extremely high reaction-rate lasing inside the body of the weapon. - Spent cells ejected out side like rifle casings. - Top of barrel consists of an array of heat-sinks which automatically become errect with sustained firing. MWIX4 "Assault Taser" Authority | Pre-Civil War - Compact weapon visually resembling a Bizon. - Small shotgun-shell shaped shells containing an explosive and a ball of magnetized iron loaded into firing chamber below main barrel from helical magazine below weapon like Bizon. - When trigger is pulled, shell fired, causing ball of iron to catapult down internal chamber encased in very tightly wound wires. At the end of the chamber, a very powerful spring fires the ball back towards and into the spent shell, which is then ejected out the side of the weapon as the bolt recoils, loading in the next shell. - As trigger pulled but before first shell is fired, the weapon ionizes two channels of air in front of the weapon using ultraviolet light. As magnetized ball induces massive current in wires, that electricity is turned into very high voltage using a transformer in the weapon, and sent down the two ionized air channels to complete a circuit returning to the weapon. - Inherent safety system in the weapon which breaks circuit in the event of the weapon becoming wet. - Approximate cyclic rate of 1000RPM. - Very lightweight and no-recoil; instead weapon "vibrates" violently in user's hands when fired.